Akatsuki Ask , Dare
by PinketteKonan
Summary: Make the akatsuki Answer the most intrigueing questions... make them do the deadliest stunts.. make them ..disobey.. there own will!
1. Introductions

**AKATSUKI ; ASK , DARE  
**

**Hidan : PinketteBitch Doesnt own Naruto or not liable of any injuries cause of the story****  
Pinkette : what was that bitch?? *growls and throws kunai beside hidans neck*  
Hidan : No-noth-nothing at all  
**

**Pinkette : **Hello This is Akatsuki ; Ask , Dare **  
Pein :** Until When will we do this Ask, dare anyway ??**  
Pinkette : **Until i turn to kakuzu's age**  
Deidara : ***Jaws Drops * THAT IS GONNA BE PRETTY LONG !! Hm.**  
Kakuzu : **IM NOT THAT OLD YOU FOOL !**  
Deidara : ***sarcasm * Yeah. yeah .. your very young. Hm**  
Tobi : **Tobi thinks kakuzu is a grouchy old man ! And tobi is a very good boy!**  
Madara : **a useless old geezer **.  
Everyone : ***stares at tobi * useless what??**  
Tobi : **Tobi said Kakuzu San is not a useless old geezer !! And tobi is a very good boy!**  
Pein : **Okay lets stop fighting about Kakuzu's oldness and back to pinkette's explaination about this ask , dare crap**  
Hidan : **WHY THE (beep) DID YOU REMOVE THE (beep)ING SWEAR**  
Kakuzu : **Is it just me or do you guys hear a beep **  
Konan :** That beep is to cover hidan's cussing **  
Pinkette :** well said konan ...okay sooo .. ask and dare is an interactive crap .. the reviewers can ask you or make you do anything *evil laugh ***  
Akatsuki(except for tobi and konan) : **a-any-thing**  
Tobi : **YAY!?**  
Konan : **Yep . anything .. from gay questions to deadly stunts**  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Added Scene :**

**"Akatsuki Dares"**

**Pein : Pinkette you have to join this since your the host  
Deidara : Yeah it will not be fair , Hm.  
Pinkette : Okay . Okay .. *mumbles : Geezers *  
Pein : I will start .. No complaining.. JUST DO IT RIGHT AWAY ..or zetsu .. will eat you..  
Konan : STOP EXPLAININ AND START DARIN  
Pein : Geez .Sasori I dare you to Gaara's office and Do what you did in sapphire chans 'fic  
Sasori : You mean mirror him?  
Pein : *nods quietly ***

**_~In Suna~  
Sasori : *pops infront of gaara and mirror's him perfectly *  
Gaara : O.o  
Sasori : O.o  
Gaara : What do you want freak!  
Sasori : What do you want freak! * is mirroring gaara perfectly *  
Gaara : *girly Shriek * MOMMY!!!  
Sasori : * Disappears *_  
**

**~Back to the chamber~**

**Sasori : *Appears back in *  
Akatsuki : *bursts out laughing *  
Sasori : Oh whatever. Pinkette Strip for the akatsuki  
Konan : BIG PERV  
Deidara : *eyes widens and Starts smirkin *  
Itachi : * smirks . Smirk gets wider *  
Kisame : * hits both of them with my big sword * PERVS  
Pinkette : * strips for the damn akatsuki * Grrrrr * gives sasori the ' remind-me-to-kill-you-later' look *  
Deidara : * Drools . Staring *  
Itachi : * nosebleeds *  
Hidan : *hits barbie and itachi with my scythe *  
Deidara , itachi : *glares *  
Pinkette : *puts on clothes * okay konan i dare you to answer my question truthfully !  
Konan : What Question?  
Pinkette : Who do you fantasize about ?  
Akatsuki Boys(Except tobi) : * stops what theyre doing and stares at konan *  
Konan : *blushes* pein..sama  
Pein : * gets knocked out *  
Konan : *blushes more * oka-  
Orochimaru : Hello Boysss *weird ass snake thingy *  
Pinkette : Who invited you pedo-rochi-fugly-maru?  
Orochimaru : All akatssuuukiss are invited * more weird ass slythering *  
Pinkette : Okayy.... GAMES OVER PEDO IS HERE -_-  
Orochimaru : * sobs * WHY DO YOU HATE MEE ( question to reviewers )  
Akatsuki + Pinkette : PUT A SOCK IN IT ( Hm) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PS. Zetsu is not here cause he is busy pollinating**

**PS. I renew the story**

**PS. Sasuke , Karin , Suigetsu and the other person gets to go here -_-**

**PS. I will add a crappy next song for barbie(Dei) lol**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

Cruised into a bar on the shore  
Her picture graced the grime on the door  
She a long lost love at first bite  
Baby maybe you're wrong, but you know it's all right  
That's right

(That, that)  
(That, that)

Backstage we're having the time  
Of our lives until somebody say  
Forgive me if I seem out of line  
Then she whipped out her gun  
And tried to blow me away

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

So never judge a book by it's cover  
Or who you're going to love by your lover  
Love put me wise to her love in disguise  
She had the body of a venus  
Lord imagine my surprise

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

Baby let me follow you down  
Let me take a peek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me all night  
Baby let me follow you down  
Turn the other cheek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me, do me

(Guitar solo)

Ooh what a funky lady  
She like it, like it, like it, like that,  
Ooh he was a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady

(That that) ya ya ya yya ya yya ya chit chit yaow

(That, that)  
(That, that)

**DEIDARA DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY .LOL**


	2. Sapphire's Results

**Akatsuki ; Ask , Dare , Swear**

**Pinkette : Today Deidara Does the fucking honor of disclaimer  
Deidara : Pinkette does not own naruto or the akatsuki !Hm  
Pinkette : Though i wanna own akatsuki**

**TODAY OUR FIRST REVIEWER SAPPHIRE CHAN !Take it away Sapphire chan!!**

**Sapphire : **I'm going to call you Kii-chan if that's alright. Since Konan seems like one of your best friends, you and her get to beat up the cast for liking it when you strip. Animals...

**Pinkette and Konan : **YESS!!! * evil smirk and looks at the boys*

**Tobi : **T-tob-i a ve-ry good boy!

**Pinkette and Konan : *** Beats the shits out of the akatsuki boys * thats what you get . PERVS  
**Itachi : **hnn..sapphire (translation : move on sapphire )

**Sapphire : **Deidara: Shame on you for looking at Kii-chan and liking it. For that, I dare you to lock yourself in the convenient closet over there, and you can't come out. *points at closet that just so happens to be over "there".* Happy belated birthday, by the way! Oh, and you're hot...

**Deidara : **O.o Closet . Pedomaru . NOOO,Hm ( yes we all know pedomaru sleeps in closets) and yes im hot . Hm

**Sasori : **Shut up and just go in * throws deidara in the closet and locks it *

**Deidara : *** Bloody murder screams *  
**Zetsu : *** looks at Sapphire * YOU LOOK TASTY! I WANNA EAT YOUU !  
**Pein :**_** ( thoughts : and im stuck here with 2 brats , a clan murderer , a 4 mouthed blonde , a human puppet , a venus flytrap , a masked fool , an old man , a stupid masochist , and a fish . WHY MUST I BE TORTURED **_**)**

**Hidan :** Okay so you should fucking say the fucking dare or i will fucking sacrifice you to damned jashin .

**Kakuzu : *** counting money * one ryou , two ................. 1 million ryou

**Sapphire :** Hidan You have to sell your scythe on Ebay and give Kakuzu the money. I'm sure fangirls would love your scythe. *evil smirk*

**Pinkette :** The mummy needs a new canee  
**Deidara :** *bloody murder screams *

**Sasori :** lol . Oldie needs a cane .. go on hidan!  
**Hidan :** NO WAY I AM NOT SELLI-

**Pinkette :** Its a dare you dont have a choice  
**Hidan :** goodbye my scythe i will miss you *Sells scythe on ebay*  
**Konan : **Omg Loook Look 1000 bids many fangirls

**Hidan :** * sells it to the highest bidder gets the money and gives it to kakuzu * here you go grandpa

**Kakuzu : ***glorious momment of life * Yes Addition to my sta-

**Sapphire :** Kakuzu. With the money you earn, you must by a cane with it. Since you're VERY old and all...

**Kakuzu :** I AM NOT OLD **  
Pinkette :** yeah yeah, just 91 . lol

**Konan : **Dont scream grandpa its bad for you . lol  
**Sasori :** * rolling on the floor laughing *

**Itachi :** hnn sapphire ( translation : move on sapphire )

**Tobi : **TOBI IS A VERY GOOD BOY !!!  
**Madara :** And im good in bed!!  
**Everyone :** *looks at tobi * huh??  
**Tobi :** And i dont wet my bed ^^''

**Everyone :** O- kay...

**Sapphire :** Tobi: A lollipop , Madara: A map that will lead you to Bijuu.

**Tobi : **YAAAAAAAAAAAAY THANK YOU SAPPHIRE CHAAN ^^ TOBI WUVVS YOUU

**Madara :** Thank you.

**Sasori :** WHO THE HELL IS MADARA !

**Hidan : ***Sniffling missing his scythe * yeah.. i have been hearing that fucking name alot..  
**Kakuzu :** Okay whatever .. move on .. AND IM NOT OLD DAMN IT!  
**Sapphire :** Yes you are now drink your meds (sorry for adding that ) Sasori ... Yeah... I like you and Deidara as a couple, but I'm going to just let you just think about that...

**Sasori : *** starts fantasizing and a smirk comes upon his face *

**Konan : *** hits the back of sasori's head with a fan * PERV.

**Sasori :** Im not the only one . *Smirks at konan *

**Itachi :** ...... WILL YOU 2 SHUT UP ... *remains quiet again *

**Hidan : **HOLY JASHIN . "IT" talks!  
**Kakuzu : **Okay next dare please  
**Sapphire :** Itachi HN? Honestly. Can you say anything else? *hands him "Hooked on Phonics set"* Learn to say something ELSE please.

**Itachi :** * starts reading * okay .. whatever -_-  
**Pinkette :** lol yes itachi . if you want to survive this akatsuki .. LEARN TO TALK  
**Itachi : ***very sharp glare at kii chan *

**Zetsu :** moving on . okay tasty start talkin  
**Sapphire :** Konan *glomps her* Since you seem to "fantasize" about Pein, I dare you to explain exactly what you fantasize about...

**Everyone(except for dei) :** * stares at konan and drops everything *  
**Konan :** well umm.. *blushes darkly *  
**Sapphire :** And Pein all ears for konan

**Pein : ***deeply blushing *  
**Konan :** Umm.. That.. me and *blushes *pein-sama... in ..shower...doi-

**Hidan :** SHUT UP SHUT UP .. DISGUSTING .. FUCKING DISGUSTING

**Pinkette :** * smacks hidan's face * okkay konan thats too much information

**Sapphire : ***Walks back to her studio *  
**Everyone : BYEEEE SAPPHY CHAAN . THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! AND AKATSUKI LOVES YOU **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PS. KAKUZU YOUR OLD OKAY! STOP HIDING IT.. AND YOU PUT THAT MASK.. FOR NO ONE TO SEE YOUR PRUNEY SKIN -_- **

**PS. OLD MAC HIDAN LOST HIS SCYTHE . EI EI OOHHH .**

**PS. Please Review **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Added Scene :**

**"Old? Maybe , Maybe not "**

**Kakuzu : FOR THE LOVE OF GO-  
Hidan : JASHIN  
Kakuzu : okay Jashin! im not old damn it!!!  
Hidan : Tsk .Tsk not old .. LOOK AT YOU.. YOUR A PRUNE A BIG SKINNY PRUNE!****  
Kakuzu : Grrrrrr. * kicks hidan off the cliff *  
Hidan : Be sure not to over use your knees grandpa *laughs while hanging on the cliff *  
Kakuzu : SHUT UP YOU FAGGOT .  
Hidan : Atleast im not Ancient  
Kakuzu : ARGG IM JUST 91 DAMN IT  
Hidan : *accidentally lets go * ahahahhahahahha JUST 91 ahahhahha**

**Pein : You 2 are worse than Deidara and Sasori fighting about that art crap  
Sasori , Deidara : WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT ART (Hm)  
Pein : IM YOUR LEADER GIVE ME SOME DAMN RESPECT!  
Kakuzu , Hidan : * staring at pein, sasori and dei * .  
Pinkette : Grandpa ,there i count your money cause you might break your back if you crouch down  
Hidan : nice one , Kii lol  
Kakuzu : *stands up * ARGGG I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU  
Sasori : Hey hidan have some manners and help the old man up *laughs and as usual rolls on the ground*  
Deidara : Yeah , Hm . The Old Man might get stroked *laughs and rolls with sasori *  
Konan : Old mac 'kuzu had broke his back .. Ei Ei ohhh  
Akatsuki(except pein,tobi)  
*Starts singing along *****  
Old mac 'kuzu had broke his back .. Ei Ei ohhh  
****Old mac 'kuzu had broke his back .. Ei Ei ohhh  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF ADDED SCENE


	3. Hellhound's Results

**Akatsuki ; Ask and Dare**

**Pinkette : Okay Gramps do the honor.**

**Kakuzu : *major glares * PinketteKonan doesnt own naruto or akatsuki and she never will**

**Pinkette : * tears tears tears ***

**Sasuke : Come on Pinkette you will own naruto and akatsuki someday  
**

**Pinkette : *eyes sparkles * so you do really care.. wait.. your not from akatsuki  
**

**Sasuke : *anime sweatdrop * well you said i can come  
**

**OKAY ANYWAY HELLHOUND-CHAN TAKE IT AWAY**

**Hellhound : Hidan Hi I'm the crazy fangirl of your's that bought your scythe! -twirls scythe- Oh and where is Oreochimaru? I have a dare for him...-finds him-**

**Hidan : *tears * my fucking scythe.. my fucking scythe...**

**Itachi : Pedo is over there * points at the pedo corner ***

**Deidara : *is on bed shivering . traumatized from closet dare ***

**Orochimaru : *licks lips * what do you need hellhound chan * eyes sparkles and feels special cause he gets the first dare ***

**Hellhound : Congratulations the first torture is for you (sowwy ) Oreochimaru I dare you to jump off a cliff into shark infested water the go visit the devil in hell then let Hidan sacrifice you! -evil grin- Also a question aren't you just as old as Grandpa Kuzu? So shouldn't you have a cane also?**

**Orochimaru : HARSH!! *hugs sasuke plushie * but sasuke will always be here for me .. and im only 53**

**Hidan : ONLY 53 *laughs and rolls on the floor ***

**Pinkette : Okay lets get this over with .. who wanna do the honor?? *looks at deidara ***

**Deidara : * is nibbling fingernails and still traumatized ***

**Pinkette : * looks at kakuzu * can you do it gramps**

**Kakuzu : *glares * sure * kicks orochimaru off the cliff into kisame's family ***

**Kisame : *Waves and looks down to the water * hi mom!!**

**~SEA~**

**Sharks : * eats pedomaru and tears him to pieces *  
Orochimaru : HEEEEEEEEEELP *Dies * X.X**

**~Back to the torture chamber ~**

**Sasori : Deidara do you hear anything? * looks at shivering deidara ***

**Deidara : *Shakes head slowly ***

**Hellhound : Deidara -stares at him continuosly with out blinking for 24 hours- HI! -hugs him randomly-**

**Deidara : *Shivering ***

**Pinkette : * looks around * what in the world happened to deidara?**

**Sasori : He saw pedo naked in a closet period.**

**Everyone : O.o poor dei..**

**Pein : okay lets move on .. i wonder what pedo is doing in hell**

**_~HELL~  
Devil : HOLY SHIT GET OUT OF HERE PEDOPHILE  
Orochimaru : *weird ass slythering*  
Devil : *kicks pedo out of hell *  
_~BACK TO "CHAMBER"~**

**Orochimaru : *pops beside hidan * **

**Hidan : *brings orochimaru to jashin ***

**Everyone Else : *hearing bloody murder screams ***

**Tobi : OOhh kaay .. HELL HOUUND CHAAN CONTINUE PWEASE**

**Hellhound : ****Itachi I dare you to -whispers in his ear- to dye Dei's hair bright pink in his sleep! -talks normally again- I also dare you to play with my puppy Cerberus! -eight foot tall three headed dog appears out of no where behind me- Be careful he's vicious! -smiles evilly-**

**Itachi : im starting to hate dogs ..But sure okay..**

**Kisame : * sighs * i can never get a girl for the prom**

**Everyone else : OMG. I FORGOT! *in chorus ***

**Hellhound :Kisame Since you are not getting any reviews I will give you this plate of cookies and a big hug! -hands plate of cookies then hugs him- You are very cute did you know that?**

**Kisame : *blushes * thank you hellhound-chan * eats cookie and hugs back ***

**Pinkette : *nudges kisame * soo i guess your getting a girl**

**Itachi : not quite .. **

**Sasori : *nods and looks at shivering deidara ***

**Deidara : * shiver shiver shiver ***

**Pein : *Raises and eyebrow ***

**Konan : soo move on .. **

**Hidan : plant bitch .. your next**

**Zetsu-white- : you could have said it nicer hidan  
Zetsu-black- :he is a S-ranked criminal and we are two .. so stop acting like a sissy!  
Zetsu-white- : im telling you to my mom!  
Zetsu-black- : you mean our mom -_-**

**Tobi : *accidently throws clay bomb on zetsu ***

**Zetsu : WHAT . WHERE . WHO . WHEN . HOW. WHY .**

**Pein : okay hellhound-chan continue *getting headache ***

**Hellhound : Zetsu -squeals all fangirlishly and glomps him- My question for you is boxers or briefs? Sorry ran out of ideas! You are also very cute! -gives him a quick kiss on the cheek-**

**Zetsu : *blushes * boxers i think and thanks **

**Pinkette and Konan : Why boxers??**

**Zetsu : Cause you can wear it anywhere !**

**Everyone Else : * anime fall over ***

**Everyone : OKAYYYY THANKS FOR REVIEWING HELLHOUND-CHAN WE AWAIT FOR YOUR RETURN **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Added Scene : " Mission Impossible "**

**Everyone (except itachi ) : *Sleeping peacefully ***

**Itachi : * walks in deidara's room ***

Deidara : * peacefully sleeping *

Itachi : * dyes deidara's hair "hot pink " *

**Deidara : *Still sleeping ***

**Itachi : * sneaks out of room and sleeps in his room ***

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Added Scene : " Hot Pink Girl or Boy? "**

**Deidara : *wakes up and walks in the bathroom to wash face ***

**Everyone Else : *hears a pissed of scream ***

**Deidara : * burst in the living room with pink hair * WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO MY FUCKING HAIR!HM**

**Hidan : good morning barbie . goodmorning konans . goodmorning guys .**

**Kakuzu : am i going blind or is deidara also a pinkette O.o**

**Pinkette : IM TEH ORIGINAL PINKETTE SO FUCK OFF GRAMPS!**

**Hidan : lol . soo fucking barbie got to his feminine side *laughs ***

**Sasori : *walks out of his room .sees dei * holy shit**

**Deidara : who did it , hmm!! **

**Itachi : *raises up hand and scary face * got a problem with it?**

**Deidara : uhhh no...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PS. I am just from a convention as itachi uchiha XD SEXAY NO JUTSU **

**PS. THERE IS A COMING DANCE WEEE ..**

**PS. CHOOSE A DATE FROM TEH AKATSUKI XD  
**


	4. Hellhound's Results 2

**Akatsuki ; Ask and Dare**

**Pinkette : -DISCLAIMER . ME . DONT. OWN . NARUTO .AKATSUKI-**

**OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY A SHORT CHAPTER FROM HELLHOUND-CHAN . TAKE IT AWAY!!!**

**Hellhound:Hidan Stop being a baby! -shoves his scythe back into his hands- Do you sleep commando?**

**Hidan : * kisses scythe * yes i sleep .**

**Kakuzu : Ohh golly .. what a joy .. hidans scythe is back .. *Sarcasm ***

**Hidan : *evil smile ***

**Pinkette : SHUT UP YOU 2 . okay so hellhound chan what bout the dance?**

**Hellhound : Pinkette A dance? -is interested- I want Hidan to be my date! Pwease? Oh and thanks for answering my last review so quickly!**

**Pinkette : Im glad your interested in the dance .. the theme is " first love " school outfits . Sure  
**

**Hidan : Okay then .. you are my date hellhound chan .**

**Itachi : Moving on ... hn..**

**Konan : *is currently back from shopping * **

**Pein : okay so yeah move on hellhound chan**

**Tobi : TOBI IS A VERY GOOD BOY !!**

**  
Hellhound : Everyone I dare all of you guys to mentally scar Oreochimaru in anyway you can!**

**Orochimaru : *sulking in his pedo corner ***

**Everyone : *Evil smiles ***

**Orochimaru : SASUKEEE KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN HEEEEELP**

**Sasuke : huh?.. nah burn in hell .. pedophile.. *Walks off***

**Itachi and Pinkette : * puts orochimaru in an unbreakable gengutsu for 72 + 72 = 144 hours ***

**Deidara : *Destroys all Pedomaru's pedophile things ***

**Sasori : * puts hot female pictures in pedomaru's room ***

**Konan : *rips pedomaru's clothes *  
**

**Pein : * murders fake sasuke ***

**Orochimaru : * bloody murder screams * HEELP MEE TT-TT sasuke kuun**

**Hidan : we killed him .. **

**Orochimaru : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *walks in his room and sees female pictures ***

**Sasori : nice gengutsu * smirks ***

**Orochimaru : * mentally scared and sulking in his closet ***

**Hellhound : Oreochimaru How did you like my last dare? -evil grin- I have another for you! -sing song voice- I dare you to play with Cerberus now! -Cerberus licks lips hungrily-**

**Orochimaru : g-ood .. cer-be-rus * shivers and plays with cerberus ***

Cerberus : *Eats the pedophile* 

**EVERYONE : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**

**Hellhound : Bye Bye for now! -hugs Zetsu and Kisame real quick before ninja puffing out of there-**

**Kisame and Zetsu : *blushes ***

**EVERYONE : THANKS FOR REVIEWING HELLHOUND CHAN TWICE IN A ROW. WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Added Scene : " White or Black"**

**Hidan : PINKETTE , KONAN HELP!!  
**

**Pinkette and konan : *Rushes to the room * WHAT WHAT WHAT**

**Hidan : what should i wear for the prom ?? **

**Pinkette and konan : *Sweat drops * show us your choices **

**Hidan : *brings out a black Tux , Zebra Tux and White tux ***

**Pinkette : WOAH NICE NICE NICE PICKS**

**Konan : Agree . You have a nice sense of clothing hidan ..**

**Hidan : SHUT UP AND JUST CHOOSE**

Konan and Pinkette : *in choral * ZEBRA 

**Hidan : Okay thanks *shoves them out of the room ***

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PS. HIDAN IS TAKEN **

**PS. YOU CAN ASK ME TO THE DANCE XD**

**PS. PLEASE TRY TO TAKE ALL THE AKATSUKIS**

**PS. PLEASE REVIEW .I LOVE YOU ALL**


	5. Natalie's Result

**Akatsuki ; Ask and Dare **

**Pinkette : Okay tobi do the disclaimer .**

**Tobi : PINKETTE-CHAN DOESNT OWN NARUTO OR AKATSUKI .. BUT SHE IS ABOUT TO OWN IT !**

**Pinkette : Yayyy**

**OKAAYY SO NATALIE TAKE IT AWAY . WEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Natalie : Pinkette *Throws my car keys to her* ENJOY MY MERCEDES, GIRLFRIEND!!**

**Pinkette : IM SO OUT OF HERE MWAHHAHAH *shows her credit cards and atm cards ***

**Everyone else : *sarcasm * yay for you....**

**Pinkette : Konan What do you want??**

**Konan : get me the cute lolita outfit**

**Pinkette : What color**

**Konan : The Blue and Black one .. with strappy flats **

**Pinkette : okay suree * drives away to the mall and shops like mad ***

**Itachi : Okay now Continue Natalie **

**Natalie : Konan*Devilish smirk* I dare you to stay alone in a pitch-black room, with a bed, with PEIN!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!*Lightning appears in background* .Pein Take off your underwear while at it. ;D**

**Konan and Pein : *blushes * Wh-at..**

**Hidan : *smirks * you heard her * throws pein(in underwear) and konan in a pitch black room with a bed in it ***

**Konan : *blushes and sits on the bed ***

**Pein : *blushes and sits beside her ***

**Pein and Konan : *CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED ***

**Kakuzu : That was very disturbing ... okay move on.. natalie**

**Natalie : Kakuzu...You really are old! *Hands him a cane with a foot rester***

**Kakuzu : I AM NO-**

**Hidan : OLDD AHAHAHHAHAHAH OLD AHAHAHH * laughs like there is no tomorrow ***

**Kakuzu : jeez thanks alot *Sarcasm and gets the cane and foot rester ***

**Sasori : gosh.. just move on * is continueing his puppets ***

**Natalie : Tobi X3 SO CUTE! ...Except for the Madara part...*hug* *Baby-ish talk*: TOBI WEALLY IS A GOOD BOY!! X'3**

**Tobi : TOBIII IS A VEWY GOOD BOY ^^ *huggles back***

**Madara : buut buut.. pleaaaaaseee i wanna stay**

**Hidan,Sasori,Deidara : WHO THE FUCK IS MADARA (hm)**

**Itachi : continue...**

**Natalie : Kisame Hey there, Fishy! *Sings*:I got you a gift!! *Hands him a goldfish named Veronica* *Whispers into his ear (If he has one...)*: Don't act pervy in front of her...she gets sexually aroused quite easily, and she might 'do' you more than I ever could...**

**Kisame : *blushes and gets the gold fish and puts it in my room * thanks ...natalie chan**

**Tobi : YAY TOBI IS NOW HOST SINCE PINKETTE-CHAN IS GONEE ^^ PLEASE CONTINUE NATALIE CHAN**

**Natalie : Itachi ... _ Weirdo...**

**Itachi : gee... thanks .. *Sarcasm * hnn**

**Hidan : Soo .. do you mind continueing ... soo yahh...cause if you dont I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU**

**Tobi : HIDAN SAMA DONT BE MEAN TO NATALIE CHAN!!!**

**Kakuzu : just continue natalie**

**Natalie : Hidan Here... *Hands back his scythe* I bought it from that crazy fangirl yesterday...seems it was luck by chance ;D**

**Hidan : OH MY FUCKING GOD I LOVE YOUUUU~ *kisses scythe ***

**Itachi : Hell-chan is not.. gonna like that.. **

**Hidan : HELL CHAN I LOVE YOU MOREE...**

**Zetsu : * smiles and waters his loveable garden * **

**Itachi : continue natalie..**

**Natalie : Zetsu I dare you to...um...er... BE A CANNIBAL AND EAT A...FLOWER!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Zetsu : * eyes gets teary and eats flower * waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah im so sorry TT^TT**

**Hidan : just fucking continue so we get some fucking rest in for the prom!!**

**Natalie : Hidan *Whispers into his ear*...Seriously, no one can ever give THIS guy a dare... -_-**

**Hidan : i fucking know ..HEY TOBI DO I HAVE ANYMORE DARES CAUSE I REALLY GOTTA PREPARE FOR THE DAMN PROM**

**Tobi : Hidan , Kakuzu , Itachi , Zetsu can leave ^^ **

**Hidan,Kakuzu,Itachi,Zetsu : THANK GOD * They run to their rooms ***

**Tobi : so natalie chan please continue!!**

**Natalie : Sasori *Hugs him tightly so that her body can stick to his* You're too irresistable!! *Gives him a tight smooch and freaks everybody out* Hope you got a room...'cause I'M READY!!... And don't worry, I'm a D-sized! *Drags him to his room and throws him in there, seeing that he's still in there while I fetch Deidara***

**Sasori : *blushes and sits on the bed ***

**Tobi : O.O TOBI IS STILL A VEWY GOOD BOY.. SOMEONE SAVE TOBI..**

**Natalie : Deidara*Dyes his hair blonde again and gives him an even tighter kiss, which makes everyone drool like horny pervs* You know, you look more sexy without that stupid Akatsuki cloak! You're coming with me too! ;D *Looks at the others while pushing him into Sasori's room* SEE YA LATER, FELLAS!! *SLAM!!***

**Sasori and Deidara : *CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED ***

**----Few minutes later----**

**Natalie : *Listens through Sasori's door, and blush when they hear moans in there* WO, IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE! XD**

**Narrator : After two hours, I finally come out of the room, while Sasori and Deidara are spread all over the bed, naked, panting and blushing.**

**Natalie: Hope I didn't turn y'all on too! *Blowkisses them which makes them go all pervy***

**Everyone: *blushes * O.O;; never got a person like her before**

**Natalie : *Konan and Pein, naked, come out of the room and fall on the floor, panting while Pinkette returns with my mercedes.***

**Pinkette : WTF . happened. to. house and When . did. get . narrator *kicks narrator out ***

**Natalie :Pinkette It's a lo-o-ong story! Hope to see you soon, Pinky! *Takes the car keys and whispers into her ear* Oh, and don't be deceived by Sasori's appearance...he look like Pinnochio, but can enter a rodeo like a bull!! ;D *Sedictively moves her body around which makes the others blush a crimson red***

**PINKETTE : NATALIE CHANN PLEASE COMEBACKK.. WE LOVE YOU AND WE AWAIT YOUR RETURN!!**

**Everyone Else : *traumatized ***

**Pinkette : * throws a bucket of water on them. GOOD??**

**Everyone Else : Good!**

**Pinkette: *repurifies konan * there **

**Konan : thanks **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PS. OKAY IF ALL TEH AKATSUKI GETS A DATE ... THE PROM WILL CONTINUE**

**PS. I LOVE YOU GUYS ^^**

**PS. PLEASE CHECK OUT AKATSUKI TRAINING PROGRAM**

**PS. KAKUZU YOU ARE OLD STOP DENYING A TRUE FACT**

**PS. PLEASE REVIEW**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	6. Hellhound's Results 3

**Akatsuki ; Ask and Dare **

**P**

**Hellhound :-slides into the room- Hello everyone! I'm back! This story is to fun to leave alone! Good job Pinkette!Pinkette and Konan Hey girls I was thinking how about at the end of this chapter we go get our nails done? It'll be Grandpa Kuzu's treat! That is like the only girlie thing I really like to do other wise most of the time I'm a tomboy! XD I get teased about it at school, but meh screw them!**

**Pinkette : Weeeee =3 thankies hellhound chan.**

**Konan : yeah thanks ^^**

Kakuzu : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hidan : It is a fucking dare so fucking do it douche bag**

**Itachi : move on ..hnn**

**Hellhound : All the boys Did you guys know that real men wear pink? Also boxers or briefs? Zetsu doesn't have to answer since he already answered this question!**

**All the boys : Pink??!???!**

**Konan , Pink : * nods ***

**Itachi : hnn ( pathetic )**

**Kisame,Zetsu : *nods in agreement ***

**Sasori : Yeah .. pink is gay!! ( no offense pink fans )**

**Deidara : Yeah , Hm**

**Tobi : *walks out of his room in pink unicorn pajamas ***

**All boys(Except tobi) : WTF O.O;;**

**Hellhound : -sneaks up behind him and steals his cloak and puts it on- Mine now sucker! Also I dare you to sacrifice Pedomaru and his little butt buddy Sasu-GAY! -throws Orochimaru on the ground- Cerberus threw him back up apparently pedos make him sick and yes unfortunately the pedo is still alive!**

**Hidan : *twitches * O.O pedo is alive**

Everyone : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Orochimaru : Missed me?? * weird ass tongue thing ***

**Hidan : *grabs pedomaru and duckass and sacrifices them to jashin ***

**Everyone else : *hears bloody murder screams ***

**Itachi : Continue.. please... i beg.. you..**

**Tobi : TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**

**Hellhound: Tobi is not a good boy! -steals his cookies and eats them sharing them with everyone but him-**

**Tobi : buut *teary eyes * tobi is a good boy * weeps ***

**Everyone else : *noms on there cookie ***

**To all: I've had lots of sugar lately am I annoying?!?!**

**Everyone : * looks at each other and scoots away ***

**Pinkette : okaaaaay moving on.. **

**Konan : yeahh i want my nail done.**

**Hellhound :Pein Do you participate in something called a Pein-chain? If you even know what it means!**

**Pein : *nods * **

**Everyone Else : * GASPS ***

**Hellhound : See yall later before I annoy the heck out of you people! -ninja puffs out of there yet again still wearing Hidan's cloak-**

**Kakuzu , Hidan , Itachi , Zetsu , Sasori , Pein , Deidara ,Kisame : THANK GOD!! (HM)**

**Pinkette , Konan and tobi : *getting their nails done ***

**Boys (except for tobi ) : OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY SOO HELLHOUND NEVER COME BACK * gets electric shocked * I MEAN WE AWAIT FOR YOUR RETURN .!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PS. NO ADDED SCENE.. ME TIRED**

**PS. I LOVE YOU GUYS.. YOU GIVE ME INSPIRATION ^^**

**PS.. PLEASE GET AN AKATSUKI.. CAUSE DANCE CANT HAPPEN .. WHEN ONLY 1 HAS A DATE..**

**PS. HIDAN IS TAKEN...**

**PS. PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	7. Hellhound , kyubi , Myatei's Results

**AKATSUKI ; ASK AND DARE**

**Pinkette : okay .. Sasori .disclaimer.**

**Sasori : Pinkette does not own naruto or akatsuki..**

**Pinkette : *Sobs , weeps , cries * THANKS FOR REMINDING ME..**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TODAY WE HAVE 3 REVIEWERS WOOT **

**THE FIRST IS KYUBI CHAAAN TAKKE IT AWAY**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kyubi : Hey are there still akatsuki for me to date meaning can I date itachi! I have an idea of how to show up tobi invites his and madaras mutual friend over and from there I dare zetzu to try to turn kisame's mom(jaws) into fish sticks zetzu gets eaten and I ask hidan"if kakuzu is so old and your immortal so how old are you?"**

**hidan:"WHAT (BEEP)ing right do you have to ask that!"**

**Kyubi:"oh...so you must be older than kakuzu"**

**Pinkette : Hidan is onleh 22 years itachi .. kyubi chan is your date**

**Itachi : *nods * i understand..**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT IS HELLHOUND CHAAAAAAN TAKE IT AWAAY **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hellhound :-walks calmly into room this time- Hello everyone I am back for a forth time. You are all probably wondering why I am calm instead of my usual hyperness. Well I just got back from some psychiatrist who tested me. it turns out I have depression and they put me on "happy" pills yay! -sarcastic- Well anyways let us I may have found a date for you, but it depends on if she can get a hold of a computer soon to ask you herself. Be warned though she is bi-polar in other words can go from happy go lucky to wanting to ripe your head off insane. So are you interested?**

**Zetsu : Sure ... I need a friggin date anyway! **

**Hellhound : You guys found me annoying? -eye twitches dangerously before face goes emotionless again-**

**Everyone : *looks at each other and shakes head ***

**Itachi : please move on..**

**Hellhound : Kakuzu I dare you to donate any money that you own that isn't being used for some other purpose important to the daily goings of this organization to charity.**

**Kakuzu : BUT ALL MY MONEY AINT BEING USED!**

**Pinkette : donate it all  
**

**Kakuzu : *cries * adios ... cash * donates all the cash ***

**Hidan : fucking move on!**

**Hellhound :Tobi Are you a good boy? If so then do hellhound a favor and go jump off a skyscraper. By the way it is a dare...sort of**

**Tobi : *jumps off a skyscraper * TOBII IS A GOOOD BOYY**

**Hellhound :Sigh bye bye for now. -simply leaves the room by walking instead of some crazy way like normal-**

**EVERYONE : BYE BYE HELLHOUND-CHAN.. WE AWAIT FOR YOUR RETUUURN!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Myatei-chan TAKE IT AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Myatei : Hello!I have soem dares for joo!!.Tu . and awesomeness,need i say more?lol**

**Sasori : wow...what a day *puts on a tutu and starts making a music video ***

**Deidara : *laughs like hell *Hm**

**Hidan : ahahahhahahha you look worse than the prune * points to kakuzu ***

**Kakuzu : Shuut up .**

**Pinkette : ahahaahahha give some damn respect to the old man XD**

**Itachi : *holds back laughter * continue**

**Myatei : Deidara YOU HAVE TO BE MEH BFF FOR 2 CHAPPIES!!-points drmatically-**

**Deidara : WHAT THE FUCK HMM**

**Sasori : *is in tutu * okay next is??**

**Konan : * suppah shopping ***

**Hidan : FUCK IT! WHY CAN KONAN AND PINKETTE COME OUT OF THIS FUCKING SHIT!**

**Myatei : Hidan No cussing,only when you do,you have to,uh,give me a slice of cake for this chapter.**

**Hidan : okay . im not giving away cake so i will not talk the whole chapter **

**Itachi : move on.**

**Myatei : Konan Sing,if you want to,'Break the ice by Britney Spears,lol**

**Konan : *sings with a suprisingly nice voice ***

**It's been a while**

**I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting**

**But I'm here now**

**I know it's been a while but I'm glad you came**

**And I've been thinking 'bout how you say my name**

**You got my body spinning like a hurricane**

**And it feels like you got me going insane**

**And I can't get enough, so let me get it up**

**(Ooh) looks like we're alone now (Ahh)**

**You ain't gotta be scared we're grown now (Ahhh)**

**(I'ma hit defrost on ya), let's get it blazin' (Uh-huh)**

**We can turn the heat up, if you wanna (Ahh)**

**Turn the lights down low, if you wanna (Ahhh)**

**Just wanna move ya but you're froze up**

**That's what I'm saying**

**Let me break the ice**

**Allow me to get you right**

**Won't you warm up to me**

**Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)**

**Let me break the ice**

**Allow me to get you right**

**Won't you warm up to me**

**Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)**

**So you warming up yet?**

**You got me hypnotized**

**I've never felt this way**

**You got my heart beating like an 808**

**Can you rise to the occasion (Ahh)**

**I'm patiently waiting (Ahh)**

**'Cause it's getting late and I can't get enough**

**So let me get it up**

**(Ooh) looks like we're alone now (Ahh)**

**You ain't gotta be scared we're grown now (Ahhh)**

**(I'ma hit defrost on ya), let's get it blazin' (Uh-huh)**

**We can turn the heat up, if you wanna (Ahh)**

**Turn the lights down low, if you wanna (Ahhh)**

**Just wanna move ya but you're froze up**

**That's what I'm saying**

**Let me break the ice**

**Allow me to get you right**

**Won't you warm up to me**

**Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)**

**Let me break the ice**

**Allow me to get you right**

**Won't you warm up to me**

**Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)**

**I like this part**

**Hot**

**It feels kinda good**

**Yeah**

**Woo!**

**Let me break the ice**

**Allow me to get you right**

**Won't you warm up to me**

**Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)**

**Let me break the ice (Oh)**

**Allow me to get you right**

**Won't you warm up to me, yeah**

**Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)**

**Hot**

**Let me break the ice**

**Allow me to get you right**

**Won't you warm up to me**

**Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)**

**Let me break the ice**

**Allow me to get you right**

**Won't you warm up to me, yeah**

**Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot) **

**Itachi : move on.. please!**

**Pinkette : KONAN THAT WAS AWESOME**

**Myatei : Pein Here-hands him tennis racket and hands him Orochi-bleh-Need i say more?**

**Pein : *hits pedomaru with tennis racket until pedo is only a puddle of blood ***

**Hidan : WOAH AWESOME**

**Myatei : Kakuzu Money all of it,NOW!**

**Pinkette : umm kakuzu .. doesnt have money anymore XD ..**

**Konan : he kinda like donated it**

**Myatei :Tobi I know your Madara,OFF WITH TEH MASK,AND ALL OF THEM!**

**Tobi : *removes all masks and runs in a speed of light ***

**Pinkette : okaay move on**

Myatei : Zetsu Here-hands him rose-Ur awesome.

**Zetsu : thanks..**

Myatei : Ok thats all i have,Bye!!Oh and PinketteKonan gets a flower and cookie as well!!

**Pinkette : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY  
**

**EVERYONE : BYE BYE BYE MYATEI-CHAAN BE BAAAAAAACK .. WE AWAIT FOR YOUR RETUURN (HM )**


	8. Kyubi : Brooke results

**AKATSUKI ; ASK AND DARE**

**Pinkette : Zetsu .. do the honor**

**Zetsu : PINKETTE STILL DOESNT OWN AKATSUKI OR NARUTO**

**Pinkette : .;; ouch.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**BROOOOOOOOOKE TAKE IT AWAY **

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brooke :Hey, guys! I'm Brooke, Natalie's younger sister by one year, but you can call me Rookie! The D-sized ** is waiting in the car, so I'll make this quick.^^Konan,*Falls on my knees* I beg you to please take that impatient ** to the mall!**

**Konan : okayy *drives natalie to the mall ***

**Itachi : move on **

**Brooke :Pinkette,You stay here.^^ .. Zetsu,Go to a dentist and fix your teeth. It's bugging me!**

**Zetsu : * goes to the dentists ***

**Pinkette : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Tobi : ohh come onn Pinkywinky chan its not bad hanging with tobi tobi and TOBI IS A GOOD BOYY**

**Brooke :Tobi,*hugs, kisses and nothing else* TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! X3**

**Tobi : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**

Madara : Yay.. * sarcasm *

**Brooke : Madara,*Slaps, kicks and nothing else* YOU **!! YOU RUINED TOBI!!**

**Hidan ,Sasori and Deidara : WHO IS MADARA ( HM )**

**Tobi : uhhhhhh**

Madara : ME YOU FOOLS *was kicked and slapped *

**Brooke : Hidan, Sasori and Deidara,As you don't know, Madara Uchiha, who poses as Tobi when first introduced, is a founder of the Uchiha clan, Konohagakure, and Akatsuki. When he joins Akatsuki as Tobi (replacing Sasori), he is partnered with Deidara, revealing himself as Madara after Deidara's death. So don't look at Tobi as an idiotic fool like he is now, he's probably the most powerful of you all! *My speech scares the others like hell* If you wanna know more, go up to Itachi, he might know more than me.^^**

**Hidan : WTF . TOBI . STRONGER. US .**

**Deidara : yeah ... hmm**

**Itachi : i do not know anything .. hnn ..continue**

**Brooke : Hidan,Can you ever stop swearing??!! I dare you to kiss Grandpa over there for each cuss word you use.^^**

**Hidan : What the Fu-**

**Pinkette : What was that **

**Hidan : Funk .**

**Deidara : ahahahah XD**

**Hidan : i will keep quiet **

**Itachi : move on... please.. hnn**

**Brooke :Itachi,You're really cool! *secret handshake* My sister hates you though...o.o;**

**Itachi : O.o;; thanks?**

**Deidara : ehh hmm**

**Sasori : continue -continues his puppet collection-**

**Brooke :Deidara,*Slaps him with such a force that it could be heard from Mars* *Grabs him by the shoulders and begins to shake him* WHY'D YOU KILL GAARA, YOU **??!! *Throws him to Hidan*Hidan,DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH HIM, AND MAKE IT BAD! *Makes everyone ** in their pants***

**Deidara : WHAAAT I DIDNT... SASORI DID . HM!**

**Sasori : *nods * yep**

**Itachi : continue hnn**

**Brooke : Sasori,Ooh, you're cute! *Kisses him on the cheek*Pinkette,He's my date!! And Barbie over there is reserved for Natalie-**!!**

**Pinkette : O.o you cant reserve for a fwend .. sowwy =3**

**Sasori : *nods***

**Deidara : *Screams in agony ***

**Itachi : please continue hnn**

**Brooke : Back to Sasori,You're such a baka, I swear! You turned yourself into a doll and joined the Akatsuki just 'cause of some "family issues"! If you didn't, you would've been Mr. Sex God or something! Now come with me! *Pulls him by the hand and goes to Pedophile***

**Sasori : I would ?? O.o**

**Pinkette : *nods ***

**Orochimaru : Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssasuke kuun**

**Itachi : too bad. you missed him.. i killed him **

**Orochimaru : *Cries ***

**Itachi : Continue**

**Brooke : Orochimaru (aka. Pedophile or Pedomaru),You're freaky with that tongue thing! *Sasori and I throw him into Hidan's torture chamber so that Barbie doesn't get lonely***

**Orochimaru , Deidara : *Screams in agony ***

**Brooke :Sasori,Ooh, nice throw! ;D*Konan and Natalie-** are finally back and Natalie horns like an idiot*Thanks, Rosie! *Hug***

**Everyone : OOOH BE BAACKK BROOKIE CHAN XD**

**Brooke :Kay I have to go now! D-sized perverted bitchy Dei-fan Saso-fan rapist is blowing my ears off with that ** horn!! So thank you all for fulfilling my dares...esp. Hidan ;D ...and I'm lookin' forward to seeing you guys again!Pinkette,Oh, and when's the prom? I wanna pick out my best outfit! ;)**

**Natalie: BROOKE!! GET IN THE CAR, YOU ** **!!**

**Everyone,**

**Gotta go!! ... I'M COMING YOU ** PERVERT!! *Leaves the studio***

**EVERYONE : WE AWAIT FOR YOUR RETURN BROOKIE CHAAN**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kyubi chan is baaaaaaaaaaaaack**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kyubi-chan :**

**I dare hidan to give me all his chocolate!**

**and I ask barbie if he has a sister and if he does what is her personality**

**And I dare pein to tell us all his real name *thinks I know its Nagato***

**also I ask zetzu what his mom looks like**

**Hidan : i dont have chocolate . **

**Deidara : I have no sister .**

**Pein : My name is Fuuma Nagato **

**Zetsu : My mom iss... iss DUNNO**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PS. IM NOT SURE IN THE FUUMA .. BUT FOUND IT IN A DAMN BOOK XD**

**PS. XD I WAS DAMN BORED**

**PS. REVIEW AND FAVORITE **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
